From a table away
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: This written from the perspective of Andy's Ex wife… We always here from jack's point of view thought it would be interesting to see it from the other side ...
**This written from the perspective of Andy's Ex wife… We always here from jack's point of view thought it would be interesting to see it from the other side ...**

I can't believe that i am sitting here in this restaurant watching my ex husband eating dinner with his new girlfriend, I hadn't expected them to be here, I really hadn't noticed until i heard him laugh and i instantly knew who it was. I know it's crazy to be sitting here watching them but i still can't believe that he has finally gotten his life together and is dating someone new. I hadn't really seen him ever date anyone over the age of 25, but this new one seems to be around his age. She's a beautiful woman, I didn't know that he went for brunettes, i seem to remember him loving the young blondes., but all in all they seemed to be perfect together. I can honestly say that i have never seen him look better, he seems to have finally stopped drinking for good and i have to admit he does look good with his salt and pepper hair, they are sitting so close together like they are the only two in the entire restaurant , they look so much in love. I sit here and continue watching them for a few more moments, i have never seen him so attentive and so gentle in my life. Even when things were good between us he was never like this. This one must be pretty special to him. I turn back to the bar and continue talking to the others around me and trying not to look back in their direction. I think i am starting to see why she likes him so much. But on any given day when he was sober Andy could be life of the party and the sweetest man in the world.

As i sit here watching them, they look so much in love and completely oblivious to anyone else in the room. He reaches over gently kisses her. It's hard to believe that this is the same man that i was married to for all those of years. But time has a way of changing things. As the evening continues i glance at them from time to time as i look up the last time i happen to catch his attention and he smiles and waves like it was an everyday occurrence, i see her asking him who he's looking at i feel kinda foolish sitting here staring at my ex husband while is on a date with his new girlfriend. I turn back around toward the bar and continue drinking the drink in front of me. After several minutes i start to relax a little and start enjoying my evening again.

"Andy, Who was that?" she smiles at him as she waits for his answer. He smiles at sharon and grabs her hand, "That my love was my ex wife," She holds his hand a little tighter, "Oh," she responds, "I had no idea she was here, i'm actually surprised as you are." he answered. She couldn't help but laugh he was getting so anxious over his ex being in the same place as them. "Honey i don't care if she's here or not, as long as i am here with you i am wonderful. She leans over and kisses him with such passion he felt his manhood starting to grow, "How about we get out of here and finish this somewhere else?" she hummed into the kiss and smiled as they parted, "sounds good to me." after paying the check and waiting for her to gather her things they made their way to the door.

I look up to see the two of them walking toward the door, I try to act like i haven't seen them, until i feel his hand on my shoulder, as i turn around he has his arms wrapped her holding her close. "Sharon, my love this is my ex wife Julie;"

"Julie this is Sharon;" she smiles as she shakes hands with his ex wife., he is completely caught off guard that Sharon is taking this so well. His ex smiles back,

"It's nice to finally meet you Sharon," Nicole and the boys talk about you all the time, Sharon felt her cheeks turning red, "Thank you, Julie," I adore Nicole and the boys she is a wonderful person and your grandsons are adorable.. "Well if you don't mind Julie we were just leaving," Sharon could feel Andy's hand on the small of her back slightly nudging her toward the door.

Andy smiled at his ex, "It's been good seeing you again," I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. As they started out the door she could see the tension on his face. She couldn't help but laugh. "Andy, what's wrong?" she asked slightly puzzled. He stopped suddenly, "nothing honey, it's just weird having your girlfriend meet your ex wife," I wasn't expecting that, it doesn't happen everyday that you run into your ex wife while on a date with your girlfriend., He turned her around in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could feel her trembling with laughter. "It's not funny," she stepped back and he could see the tears of laughter streaming down her face. "You are enjoying this too much, he said as he stepped closer to her and started kissing her neck while they waited on the valet to bring his car around. "You Sharon raydor are a truly wicked woman," he says as he continues kissing her neck., "You will soon find out how wicked i am mister," she smiled at him. "Oh i hope i get to find out,you have really piqued my interest.. He smiled down at her as she smacked his chest. "What i like wicked," he smirks at her. "Andy Flynn!" "What am i going to do with you?" he starts to answer her but she puts a finger on his lips to stop him., "Don't even think about it" she snickers.

As they left the restaurant i am shocked that he actually stopped to speak to me. But on the other hand i am happy that he finally found someone that he seems to be completely and utterly in love with even if it's not me anymore… I can hear them laughing and talking just outside the restaurant as i finish my drink and pay the bill..

I walk out just as they are getting into his car i see him holding the door for her and gently kissing her hand as she sits down in the seat. He looks up to see me standing on the sidewalk, I just smile and nod as he walks around the car and gets in and leaves. Life has a way of always changing things sometimes for the better.

{FIN}


End file.
